


Friends and Lovers

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Europe (Band), Mr. Big (American Band), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dating, Lies, M/M, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: The story is 100% complete fiction, none of it happenedThe story is set in 1989, also apologies for the crap story title





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The story is 100% complete fiction, none of it happened  
> The story is set in 1989, also apologies for the crap story title

**'IS QUEEN'S JOHN DEACON DATING EUROPE'S JOEY TEMPEST?'**

**'Oh god, not again?' Roger whined looking at the front page of The Mirror newspaper**

**Brian who was just sitting not that far from where Roger was sitting, began strumming away at his red special guitar when he stopped and looked up**

**'What? Who?' he asked curiously**

**'Deacs, is in the newspaper again' Roger replied exasperatedly passing the raven haired guitarist the newspaper he had been reading**

**Scrolling through the article Brian just shook his head in disbelief, when he came across the last part of the 'story' and carefully repeated to Roger what it said _'Last night, Queen's bassist John Deacon was spotted holding hands with Europe's lead vocalist Joey Tempest as they left Milton Keynes National Bowl. It had currently been noted that the 26- year-old from Stockholm and the 38- year-old from Leicestershire had been spotted by fans going on several dates. Both Tempest and Deacon declined to comment'_**

**'If they're dating, then they're dating. Bri you know better than me what the papers are like, bullshitting dickheads, who love to stir up complete crap just to sell a story' Roger exclaimed 'Remember what the press were like when he was dating Roger Andrew Taylor from Duran Duran, it was thanks to those twats that they split up'**

**'I remember, both lads were totally heartbroken over the split, that neither of them wanted to speak to anybody, it drove Freddie and Simon mental to the point both had to talk some sense into them, it didn't work of course. But in time they started to talk to each other and not let the press get to them' Brian reminisced**

**'Yeah, they did give their relationship another go, but decided it was best to remain friends' Roger smiled as John entered**

**'Guys...' He started off slowly trying to gather the right words to say 'Before you go and kick up a fuss, I am not dating Joey, I was just helping him come to terms with his sexuality and the 'so-called dates' weren't dates at all'**

**'So if they weren't dates, what were they and why were you there?' Roger questioned**

**'Joey wanted to ask Roger Andrew out but couldn't find the words to ask him, so he asked if I would go along with him, so he wouldn't feel as nervous' John explained showing the lads a thank you letter from Joey.**

**'Did he ask Roger Andrew out?'**

**'Eventually, he did but not in words, he asked him out using a song'**

**'Wow'**

**'One of our songs actually, he asked if I could sing the lyrics. I politely said he should because he was the one doing the asking'**

**'Dare, I even ask what song it was?'**

**'It was Love Of My Life' John answered making Brian choke on his drink**

**'Love Of My Life, you are joking right?'**

**'It was toss up between Love Of My Life, Crazy Little Thing Called Love or La Palabras de Amour and Joey chose the first song I mentioned'**

**'Did the idea work?'**

**'Nope'**

**'Aww'**

**'He was devastated'**

**'I would be too, if I was rejected'**

**'I had to think of something quick, so I rushed into the studio, reworked Joey's version of Love Of My Life with a little help from John Norum, once the work was done, I made my way to Southall and knowing where Roger lived, I posted him the letter and tape recording in person before heading back to Putney' John explains**

**'And?'**

**'Roger still said no'**

**'Ouch'**

**It wasn't until a week later though that Roger Andrew discovered he had feelings for Joey, so asked him out on a date. Joey was more than thrilled and said yes instantly and that was that'**

**'John Richard Deacon, you romantic so and so'**

**After eventually finishing their conversation Roger Meddows, John and Brian got down to work on the album Innuendo, when they were interrupted by a knock at the studio tour, getting up John was shocked to see ex standing there in front of him**

**'Hi Deacy, hey thanks for getting me and Joey together'**

**'You're welcome'**

**'Before I leave this is Eric Martin from Mr. Big, the American band, he has a crush on you so asked if I could introduce him to you'**

**'Hi' Eric smiled**

**'Hi' John smiled back 'Thanks Rog'**

**'Any time'**

**Deciding to end recording for the day Brian, dragged Roger Meddows out of the studio and left John and Eric alone to get to know each other. Peeking through the window, the two smiled and headed back home, not before they went to see Freddie.**


End file.
